Random one shots
by NettieTheCarrot
Summary: Most recent chapter- Set around series 32 finale, what happens when Eddie attacks Alicia but this time no ambulance is on its way, will the ambulance still crash or will every thing change and most importantly will Alicia survive.. Multiple chapter Disclaimer I do not own Casualty or any characters mentioned. I hope you enjoy my take on this storyline.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, I realised the other day I only really write Cal and Ethan based story and almost everyone Cal is affected more than Ethan. So to change that around I will write any idea or story you suggest all you need to do is either pm me with your story idea or review with your suggestion hop this ok xx**


	2. sickness and in health-part 1

**Hi guys, thank you so much for the reviews they are really appreciated, so this was suggested by a guest who had the amazing idea for Cal to have a bad stomach bug or the flu and Ethan looks after him, so thank you for the suggestion xx**

 **Holbycityfanfics - I love this suggestion, it will be up soon I promise** **, im so glad you like the idea of this and thank you so much, im looking forward to writing the stories xxx**

 **Sickness and in health- part 1**

Cal woke up and ran to the bathroom emptying what was in his stomach as he went deathly pale and fainted on the toilet "Cal are you okay?" Ethan shouted to his brother hearing the commotion upstairs, when there was no reply Ethan ran upstairs "Cal, are you in here?" Ethan asked walking into Cal's room as his brother was on his bed dazing at nothing "Cal, Caleb!" Ethan said trying to get his brothers attention as his brother glared Ethan in the eyes "Im fine Ethan, aren't we going to be late for work, we need to get ready" Cal said as he got up and started to get ready as he began to feel dizzy and collapsed before Ethan could catch his brother he fell onto the floor and started to fit all Ethan could do was stand helplessness and try to make his brothers pain ease until his seizure stopped.  
" hello I need an ambulance at oak hill flat , 2A 55, its my brother he's had a seizure please help" Ethan said to the operator as he waited for the paramedics. "Paramedics!" Iain called as he entered the familiar apartment his eyes focused on a picture of Cal, Ethan and their mum, Iain couldn't help but smile at the photo but then realised one of their friends must be injured "Cal, Ethan?" he shouted hoping there had been some confusion but then he heard Ethan shout " in here!" as Iain rushed into Cal's bedroom seeing the 2 brothers on the floor, 1 in pain and the other in pain looking at his brother "right Ethan what happened?" he asked looking at the sight in front of him "I heard a bang come from Cal's room, I went upstairs he was on the bed, he didn't look well but he got up, collapsed and started to fit, I didn't know what to do" Ethan sobbed as Jez came in with the board and collar and a medical bag but spotted Cal on the floor  
"Cal, oh my God what happened!" Jez said running over and began to take his pulse which was no existent "Ethan did you check Cal's pulse" Jez asked as these words alarmed Ethan and Iain "why what is happening is he alive does he have a pulse, please make sure he is okay!" Ethan sobbed  
"Ethan, we need you to give us some space, were trying are best you know he's in good hands, Jez start compressions" Iain said as Ethan stepped back and Jez began to pound on his brothers chest trying to give him life.

"Staff nurse Masters have Dr knight or Dr Hardy graced us with their presence yet?" Connie asked in an icy tone as she looked at the patient cards pilled high  
"not yet sweet cheeks, why you missing them?" Jacob mocked her as she sighed  
" no but we have patients who have been here for an hour, and doctors who have been over an hour late, so I am sorry for being annoyed" she said harshly as Ethan walked into the Ed and Connie clocked him Jacob glared at her warning her not to say anything to harsh but she ignored the warning and stormed towards Ethan  
"Dr Hardy you better have a reasonable explanation to why you and your brother are nearly 2 hours late for you this is the first time but Dr Knight has had more than enough warning tell him he better find another job and soon!" Connie explained as Ethan stood blankly " Dr Hardy we have patients waiting to be treated where is your nuisance of a brother anyway?" Connie questioned and soon regretted everything she had said as Iain wheeled Cal into the Ed "Iain what have we got?" Connie asked him guiltily as he reeled of the information "Right this is Caleb Knight,32. He was found by Ethan around 7:45, he collapsed and had a seizure, was unconscious at the scene, lost output for 25 minutes, laceration to the back off his head. BP is 140/44, SATS at 86%, bit tachycardic at 117, GCS 90 systolic, pulse is 30, he's been given 5 of morphine" Iain said as Connie took over and they wheeled their colleague through the Ed receiving horror stares from all the staff  
"any idea what caused the seizure?" Connie questioned as Iain shook his head "right bay 2, lets get IV line in and cross match bloods and order CT lets not rule out the laceration but the cause of the seizure is my main concern, Cal squeeze my hand if you can hear me?" Connie said gently but received nothing, she stood looking at the young doctor and felt a pit of guilt of what she had said to Ethan "does anybody know where Dr Hardy is?" she asked as Charlie went and looked for him  
"CT can take him now!" Robyn told Connie as they wheeled towards CT, Connie looked at the monitors and saw the head injury was worse than it seemed, and then for the 2nd time Cal began to fit as Connie darted over to him, "we need to get him to resus now and stop the seizure!" Connie told Jacob while holding Cal into recovery position "Connie, the doors stuck, it won't open!" Jacob told her forcefully trying to pry the door open as Cal's seizure finally subsisted and he started to stir feeling weird and disorientated, he began to get agitated and tried to move but was firmly held still "Cal its Mrs Beauchamp, your in Holby Ed, you collapsed and had two seizure's" Connie told him is he began to thrown up gradually getting paler and clammy "We need to get some fluids into him before this escalates, there's a sickness bug but he must have fainted and caused a concussion that caused the seizure's?" Connie asked Jacob as Cal's eyelids began to flicker open and shut  
" feeling sleepy!" he said still disorientated and Connie and Jacob gave each other an alarming look knowing full well if they let him sleep he may never wake up  
"Cal its Jacob you need to stay with us man, okay keep those eyes open mate, do it for Ethan!" Jacob said this and Cal began to move around even more gasping for his breath "Ethan, I-I-I need Ethn, Conn-ie pl-ple-se?" Cal pleaded to Connie who felt sorry for him  
"Cal I promise you we will get you Ethan as soon as we can get out!" Connie said as Cal began to feel alarmed  
"Sss-sss-s -trap-ed?" Cal questioned as he began to slip into his unconscious state  
"Cal, no!" Connie and Jacob cried as Cal slipped into his unconscious state  
"Connie his pulse is slow, barley there, no, its gone Connie start compressions" Jacob told as she stood still doing nothing to help  
"Connie, Connie were going to lose him" Jacob said trying to get through to her as he began to start chest compression on his friend "Cal come on mate, please mate wake up for Ethan!" Jacob pleaded as Connie began to try and kick the door open  
"come on you stupid door" she cried and then realisation hit them "nobody knows where we are never mind what state Cal is in, have u got your phone on you?" Connie asked him and he shook his head as they both heard as buzz coming from Cal "Connie we can't?" Jacob told her  
"If it saves his life we have to Jacob, he's deteriorating and fast we need to get him to Resus , shock him ,treat him and resuscitate him, I cant save his life with no equipment !" She said taking the phone out of his pocket  
"Try Ethan's birthday?" Jacob said as she entered the password and dialled Charlie.

"Ethan where are you?" Charlie shouted looking for the young doctor as he walked over to the peace garden to where Ethan was sat "he will be okay Ethan" Charlie told him  
"I just stood there, I didn't know what to do, he could die because of me" Ethan sobbed  
"Ethan you did everything you could, Cal's got Connie treating him he's in the best hands" Charlie told him  
"She called him a nuisance, said he's sacked, I failed him as a brother what can I do now, I can't be there for him" Ethan continued  
"Ethan Connie was just stressed she didn't mean it and Ethan you are one of the best brothers to him all you can do now is be by his side when he needs you" Charlie said  
"Thanks Charlie, I really appreciate it" Ethan said as Charlie's phone began to ring and Charlie went pale knowing something was wrong "are you going to answer that?" Ethan asked the older man as he showed Ethan the caller ID.

"Come on Charlie answer the phone!" they pleaded into the phone looking at Cal who was still deteriorating and had been down for 10 minutes, while Jacob was still doing chest compressions  
"hello?" Charlie voice came through the phone  
" Charlie its Connie!" she said shaking slightly  
"Connie why are you phoning me off Cal's phone?" he asked confused  
when panic arose in her voice " me, Jacob are Cal are stuck in the Ct scanner room the door is stuck you need to find away to get us out Cal had another seizure and was deteriorating fast, he lost output 10 minutes ago and there is not much we can do to treat him in here please help us Charlie!" she pleaded through the phone "im on my way Connie" he told her running into the Ed to reception "Noel I need you to get the fire department here now!" Charlie told him as they all worked together trying to save their colleague "Connie?" Charlie said outside the door as he attempted to open it  
"Charlie were stuck I need you to somehow get me some equipment so I can treat Cal, he has a pulse but its weak, see if Iain and Jez can help too!" she said  
Charlie ran out to the paramedics "Charlie are you alright?" they asked the older man  
"we need your help, Connie, Jacob and an unconscious Cal are trapped in the CT room nobody can get to them, Cal had another seizure lost output for 10 minutes and they have no equipment have you got any idea how we can get stuff to them!" Charlie asked  
"The vents I can get through with the equipment we may not be able to get them out but they would have resources and we would be able to treat Cal If he went off again, why is the door stuck?" Iain asked  
"I have no idea but we need to go now/" Charlie told them as they rushed to the hospital to try and save their friend Iain safely got into the vent with the equipment needed.

"Connie were going to get out of here you know?" he tried to comfort her but mostly tried to convince himself Cal would be okay  
"Connie, Jacob?" Iain shouted as he was being lowered down the vent  
"Iain, Iain be careful man" Jacob said as they lowered him to the ground and got to work assessing Cal now with proper equipment and as Iain and Connie placed him on a board and collar, Jacob noticed someone in the shadows "Guys" he said as they all looked towards the tall stranger towering over them with a menacing grin as Iain noticed the other thing placed in his hands a gun.

 **so I decided these can be one or two shots, hope you liked this and please if you have any ideas or suggestions on another story involving and character or any ideas for this story then review or pm me thanks xx**


	3. sickness and in health-part 2

**So hello guys, in this chapter there is a lot of Iain and Gemma because I love how their dynamics of brother and sister and of course some Cal so hope you like this and thank you for the reviews xx**

 **Bronny9- thank you so much I am glad you like it xx**

 **Guest- its a mix of both yours and a few other suggestions hope you do not mind, thank you xx**

 **Bonnie Sveen Fan- thank you I enjoy reading your work too xx**

 **Guest- you will have to read to find out if they do xx**

 **Leana- thank you for the review I would love to write that suggestion up as well xx**

 **Sickness and health -part 2**

"Any of you move I shoot, and don't try me!" the man said to them  
"mate we have a patient to save, just let us do are jobs" Iain said trying to get through to the stranger as he took Cal's pulse  
" you couldn't save my daughter!" the man spat as he aimed the gun at Iain's leg  
"Iain!" they screamed at their college on the floor  
"I missed this time,next time you wont be so lucky" the man warned them  
" your daughter, she was treated by me and Dr Knight wasn't she, we tried are hardest, went over and above but we couldn't save her" Connie told the grieving man  
"thanks for clearing that up for me that means you and Dr Knight will have to pay" he mocked their names as the man aimed at Cal's chest  
"please your daughter wouldn't want you to do this, just put the gun down and let us out please, we need to treat are colleague, he has a brother" Jacob begged the man which only made him angrier  
"don't tell me what my daughter wouldn't want because she's dead thanks to him and he may have a brother but my daughter had a mother and father and he took her away from us!" the man shouted as he waved his gun at Cal as Iain grabbed one of the man's hand and Jacob fought to remove the gun the man fired 3 bullets as the fire crew removed the door and the staff ran in hearing the commotion and the bangs, walked into the commotion  
"I need Lily in here now!" Connie ordered still shaken up, on the floor next to her was the man ,Mr Barrington he had planed to get revenge and then commit suicide as he shot the 3rd bullet in his heart and died minutes after, the first bullet had been fired at Iain's leg and had hit a major artery and the 2nd one was not accounted for  
"what happened here?" Lily asked as she instantly fell to Iain's side  
"ch-u-kles, must be seri-ous" Iain said obviously In agony while Lily got to assessing the wound and placed an oxygen mask over Iain  
"well Iain I get to be paramedic for the day, time for my revenge" she joked trying to lighten the mood, as Iain started to see black dots invading his vision  
"Iain, you need to stay awake for me, focus on my face okay?, can we get a trolley in here please?" she asked looking worriedly towards Iain  
"I-f I-I cl-lo-se m-my e-ey-es I wo-n't s-ee yo-ur- fa-ce!" he gasped as Lily got him onto the trolley and pushed him through resus  
"Lilly?, what have we got?" Dylan asked looking at Iain who was obviously in discomfort  
"Iain Dean,34, received gun shot wound to upper leg, losing consciousness rapidly, pulse is weak but there" Lily told Dylan as they got to stabilising him, when Iain muttered something  
"what was that Iain?" Dylan asked  
"Ho-ws C-a." he asked just as he lost consciousness, last thing he saw was Lily's face as he was wheeled away.

"Jacob!" Connie screamed running over to him on the floor  
"you need to stop getting shot" she told him trying to joke in the situation as Jacob stood up  
"Connie, I-I wasn't shot!" he told her as they looked over to Cal who had blood seeping through his abdomen, as they rushed over trying to stop the bleed  
"no, no this isn't fair this can't be happening!" Connie said as they got Cal into resus and Alicia ran in  
" you wanted me Mrs B?" she asked her as she saw exactly who was on the bed, and rushed around trying to treat him  
"I want full bloods, U's and E's, LFT's, clotting, group and save, lets cross match some units and give Dr Knight 5 of morphine, Cal can you hear me its Alicia?" she asked him  
"E-th?" he said pulling off his oxygen mask  
"Cal, you need to keep that on, please Cal" she begged him as he nodded , too weak to fight  
"I-m -I-m so-so-rr-y for what happened!" he muttered to her  
"Cal, lets just focus on you and getting stable!" she told him , Connie and Jacob were putting pressure on the wound trying to save Cal when it happened again, he was fine until he started thrashing about having his 3rd seizure, as Alicia administered the sedative  
"he-he had a seizure, does he have a head injury?" Alicia asked as Connie remember the Ct  
"that was his 3rd seizure today, we need to get him up to theatre now!" Connie said looking as his SATs dropped and Cal was wheeled away.

Entering the room that belonged to their brother, they sat down and took his hand in her's, she was sobbing as Lily had explained what had happened "Iain?" she asked looking at her unconscious brother  
"G-e-m?" he gasped confused to why she was here  
"you finally got it right, my name I mean" she chuckled to herself  
"G-e-mm-a, I-m s-s-orr-y" he told her  
"Iain ,you've got nothing to be sorry, Iain, Iain?" she shouted uncontrollably shaking him trying to get any response  
" Lilly!" she screamed as the doctor entered the room "what's happening to him?" she asked still sobbing  
" I don't know, was he talking?" Lily asked as Gem nodded and Lily realised there was nothing to worry about  
"he's fine Gem its just been a busy day and he's exhausted" Lily said smiling about how Gemma really cared about her brother it instantly reminded her about Cal and Ethan  
"Lilly?" Gem said  
"yes?" she asked  
"im sorry for how I treated you and thank you for saving my brother" Gem said as Lilly left and Gem fell asleep knowing Iain was ok.

"we lost him, im sorry" Connie told the team, Ethan broke down next to Alicia  
"he was never in any pain, he was unconscious the whole time" Connie told them Alicia and Jacob knew it wasn't true but Ethan would he liked to know he felt nothing than him being in agony and constantly asking for Ethan  
"Rest in peace Cal" they all said they knew he could never survive a gun shot wound as well, but at least he was safe.

 **So don't hate me I hopefully won't make a habit of killing characters but someone on pm asked me to so I did hope you enjoyed xx**


	4. You've got me for life

**So I had a request from Holbycityfanfics saying "Hi! Could you write one where Ethan has his Huntingtons gene developing and cal looks after him as he is taken ill?" So here it is hope its ok xx**

 **Guest- thank you xx**

 **Bonnie sveen fan- thank you for the suggestion but I had no idea how to carry on hope you don't mind xx**

 **you've got m** **e for life**

"Ethan, your going to be late for your appointment" Cal shouted through the apartment he shared with his brother, they were getting ready for Ethan's monthly appointment to see how long he actually had none of them were looking forward to it but they needed to know.  
"Eth?" Cal shouted once again  
"Cal, I can't stop shaking!" Ethan said as he sat in the kitchen tears trickling down his cheeks as his hands were uncontrollably shaking and didn't stop  
"Ethan, we need to go to the Ed you need to be treated!" Cal told him softly  
"No, no, no get of me dad I'm not going!" he screamed lashing out punching Cal in the face, as he fell backwards  
"Ethan,Ethan its me it's Cal okay, your okay I won't take you any where you don't want to, okay?" Cal soothed him  
"Ca-cal I-I-I'm so-so-sorry, I did-did-didn't mean it, I tho-thought you were d-dad" Ethan struggled  
"Ethan don't worry, let's get you to the Ed okay?" Cal asked him as he got he and Ethan in the car.  
"Can I get a wheel chair please?" Cal asked Max entering the Ed and Mac went off to get one  
"What happened to you face?" Max asked but Cal ignored him and ran to Ethan side in the car  
"N-no wh-wheel chair C-cal , ple-please?" Ethan pleaded  
"Your in no fit state to walk!" Cal told him as they wheeled him in to the Ed  
"Cal, everything okay?" Charlie asked seeing a distressed Cal with a bruised face and Ethan in the wheelchair  
"Ethan's hands can't stop shaking and I think he fell so I just want to check him over, also his memory seems a bit blurred and I think his Huntington's has started, can you just make sure he's okay!" Cal asked going off to his car holding a hand to his face , once his door was shut he started to sob and lash out at his steering wheel, picking Ethan's teddy up and throwing it into the back.

"Cal, open the door please?" Lily asked him as he dried his eyes  
"That bad is it that you leave your own brother" she stated hoping Cal would talk to her  
"He's changing Lily he wants to live to the fullest but he can't, soon he will loose his job and end up like are mother, I can't stay and watch him hurt himself!" Cal told her  
"Cal, your his older brother you should be there for him no matter what, okay?" Lily soothed him  
"I can't be the brother he needs me to be because I still run and I still hide because that's what's in me Lily and I'm never going to change!" Cal told her  
"You saved his life once , surely you can be there for him, he wants to be more Cal but we should all be more Ethan, Cal he will always be the same Ethan with or without Huntington's" Lily reassured him  
"Maybe he was right, he doesn't deserve this!" Cal said  
"Nobody deserves this, Cal" Lily said  
"No I do, he's always been the good one always cleaned my mess up while I worry, run and hide, when I should be by his side" Cal said as he left his car and walked into the Ed to be with his brother, promising himself now on he was going to be a better brother.

"Ethan, its ok I promise everything is going to be okay from now on no more running" Cal told his sleeping brother  
"why the change of heart Cal?" Ethan questioned  
" im your big brother and you've got me for life nibbles, through everything no matter what I will be there!" Cal told him kissing his brothers head  
" you've got me for life too, Caleb" Ethan told him.

 **so hope this what, you wanted Holbycityfanfics thank you for the request and sorry its short, if you liked this please review if you get the chance xx**

 **Next time - when Cal doesn't turn up for work Ethn gets worried fearing its something else ...**


	5. Leave me alone

**So i am so sorry for not updating for a while but I am back now, I hate saying this but these will all be set before Cal died and this was is set if Cal had lived as even though the brothers will never be seen on screen again we can write about it as that is the joy of fanfiction anyway this story is a request of bronny9**

 **A cute brotherly fiction where Ethan looks after Cal don't really mind the story line but maybe Cal thinks he does not need comfort from his brother but Ethan won't let him not accept it. So here it is hope you all enjoy and please review if u have a chance and have any ideas xx**

 **Leave me alone**

It was a Saturday night and like usual Cal was out with Max at the pub and Ethan was attempting to sleep after finishing his episode of doctor who as Ethan was sleeping the news was on in the background but other than that the apartment was silent. Ethan's sleep was overflowing with nightmares as It had been 2 months since Cal had nearly died when he was stabbed by Scott Ellison protecting Ethan, 2 months since Ethan's world nearly came crashing down, fortunately his brother was alive and back to his old ways drinking till whatever time in the morning trying to forget the recent events that had occurred . Ethan woke alarmed as he heard sobs coming from his brothers room, he looked at the clock which was a blur on the wall as Ethan just about made out it was 2:30 am which was far to early for Cal to be back as Ethan hadn't even heard him stumble in the apartment drunk but had only heard faint sobs in the background. Walking over he aproached his brothers door and knocked on it waiting for some response from Cal he stood there waiting until he heard the familiar sniffle as Cal tried to stop the tears that were flowing down his face and bellowed "Leave me alone Ethan I'm fine, just go back to your dorky programs" Ethan automatically sensed something was not right and boldly shouted to his brother "no Cal I'm not going anywhere not now, not ever now open the door, please Caleb let me help you!" he pleaded hoping his brother would listen as Ethan he used his full name to get Cals attention "Leave me alone, I just want to be alone why can no one understand that?" Cal sobbed as he sat on his bed while tears were streaming down his face as everything that had happened came flooding back to him, he had nearly died he was so close to losing everything and it had finally hit him he could of not been as lucky and that would of left Ethan all on his own. "I don't need your help Ethan just go away!" He shouted secretly wanting his brother to barge the door down but sighed in disappointment as he heard his brothers footsteps moving further away from where he was "Fine I'm going Cal, if that's what you want but I won't give up on you ok, and eventually you will you have to admit what you a feeling , you can't just bottle it up I won't let you!"Ethan said walking back towards the door demanding his brother to open it, Cal slowly opened the door revelling his red, puffy eyes still decorated in tears as Ethan recalled never seeing his brother so vulnerable "Eth, im scared!" Cal admitted as his brother knelt next to him and just held him, in the same way Cal had held Ethan when he was little if he got scared of anything, Ethan held on to Cal tighter never wanting to let go of his brother. "What are you scared of Cal?" Ethan questioned. "Dying, I don't want to Die, I don't want to lose you, never leave me alone I need you Ethan more than anything now and I don't know what to do how can I carry on?" Cal whispered quietly as Ethan looked at his brother with sadness in his eyes "Oh Caleb, I mean Cal, I'm not going to let anything happen to you, I'm not going to let you die Cal, I'm not going to let you die and you will get through this I promise and thank you!" Ethan said as Cal looked at him confused "For what nibbles?" Cal questioned using Ethan's child hood nickname. "For protecting me, being my big brother and taking a knife for meEthan told him "I'm your big brother, it's what I'm here for and I would happily do it again" Cal said as they smiled at each other both had tears in there eyes knowing although everything would change, tomorrow was another day.

 **so hope that was what bronny9 wanted and that you all liked it , until next time x**

 **Nettiethecarrot xx**


	6. I failed

**Hello guys, this is another one shot, which is based on before Cal died and was suggested by guest who said " I know these are meant to be more centred around Ethan but could you possibly do one where Cal is upset or scared or something and Ethan looks after him" so here it is hope this is what you wanted and if you enjoy please review , it's always appreciated so I know what you think and if you have any one shot request they are always welcome xxx**

 **ive failed again**

Caleb knight had just experienced one of the worst days he had faced in a while, he had been late to work again which meant Connie had been breathing down his neck and then a little girl had been wheeled into resus as she had been involved in an RTC and as much as Cal tried to save her and be a good doctor, he had failed and the little girl had died shortly after arriving. Any death makes Cal somehow doubt his ability's and reasoning to why he became a doctor but when it was a child who had so much of life to experience it was always a lot worse in many cases. What didn't help Cal was that early in the morning he had gotten into a fight with Ethan which resulted in him being late but now it meant he had to face this tragic consequence of his incompetence alone. He was all alone, nobody could tell how this had affected him and even if they had Cal had made up his mind up ,it was all over.

Leaving half way through his shift had been easier than he had thought, nobody needed him or wanted him there so what would it matter if he disappeared for an hour or two. Entering the pub, Cal walked over and slumped down in his normal seat as he ordered as many shots as he could and drank them one after another until he physically felt sick. The man behind the bar gave a concerning glare but nevertheless carried on serving him. As Cal was getting to his last few shots a beautiful, blue eyed,blonde appeared next to him "rough day?" She questioned In an Irish accent "Rough lifetime!" He slurred looking into the piercing blue eyes as she laughed at him " it can't be that bad as a stripper?" She questioned looking at his costume as Cal looked at her confused until his eyes met with hers "it's not a costume, the scrubs I'm a doctor at Holby City ED, well I'm meant to be anyway" he told her sadly but she still wasn't convinced "So how come your sitting here getting wasted, when ya should be treating patients?" She asked intrigued by the handsome man just inches away for her "Like I said it's been a rough lifetime, I lost a patient a little girl, she was about six" he said sadly looking down at the floor as she returned the sad gaze "Let me buy ya a drink doctor knight" she said looking at his badge "How about you tell me your name first?" He asked her "Caitlin how about yourself?" She questioned him "Caleb but you can call me Ca-" he said his usual line but was interrupted as Ethan stormed into the pub walking over to Cal angrily "Caleb come with me now!" Ethan shouted at his brother as Cal just pouted "No, no Ethan I'm just having fun with Carly!" Cal slurred drunk "Look at you Caleb your a drunken mess, what the hell has gone on?" Ethan questioned as Caitlin piped up "he said something about a little girl dying and feeling useless I think?" She contribute "Thank you Car-?" Ethan questioned "It's Caitlin but your colleague obviously needs help so I'll leave you but here's my number just in case" she said handing it over to Ethan as he left the pub with Cal in his arms.

When they arrived home and Cal was feeling more sober and more like himself. Ethan sat down next to him knowing they were either going to have a massive row or something else. "How you feeling Cal?" Ethan asked his brother who was struggling to stay awake "great just great," he said sarcastically "Caitlin told me why you were in the pub!" Ethan said hoping his brother would remember the girl who was with him in the pub. "I don't want to talk about it, Ethan" Cal said warning his brother not to go any further however knowing Ethan was going to make him talk. "it's hard when anyone dies but especially a child you feel like you could do more but the truth is you did everything possible" Ethan reasoned with his brother "I don't know what to do, so I just drink it all away, I can't do this anymore I can't be the doctor that I need to be, I'm scared I'm going to fail Ethan, be the failure dad knew I was going to be!" He said sobbing slightly as Ethan just looked at his brother and held him tight "oh Cal it's ok, I'm not going anywhere, look at me it will get better I promise!" Ethan told him "Look at me I'm pathetic I can't even be a proper big brother I get in stupid fights with the one person who will be there through it all, I'm sorry for this morning nibbles but your going to have to get used to this because you've got me for life, no matter what" Cal said knowing he would get through this with his brother by his side.

 **hope you like it until next time xxx**


	7. 5 months later

**5 months later**

It had just gone 2 o clock when Ethan started to scream his brothers name in his sleep "Cal,Cal,Cal!" he cried as he tossed and turned in obvious discomfort, suddenly footsteps approached and he could feel someone presence in the room with him as he felt something brush his shoulder and felt himself being shaken awake "Ethan, Eth wake up" the voice started shouting trying to stir the young doctor who was clearly being troubled by something and having a nightmare, "Cal?, what are you doing here, is it really you?" Ethan questioned the figure groggily in disbelief and Cal looked it his baby brother quite concerned "Nibbles, what do you mean, im here, your having a nightmare im right here!" his brother soothed him stroking strands of his hair "its been 5 months without you, I still can't sleep properly why did you have to leave me?" Ethan sobbed still half asleep but Cal looked at his brother puzzled trying to work out what Ethan was talking about. Then it realisation hit him, how could he have possibly forgotten. 5 months ago today he nearly died, 5 months ago today his brothers world came crashing down. "Ethan, Eth wake up im alive, im right here, im not dead" Cal cried trying to wake his brother up but to no avail so Cal went back into his bed falling asleep instantly.

6 hours later Cal was rudely being awoken by his alarm clock, so he stumbled out of bed and went to check on his baby brother who was now sleeping soundly. Deciding he would do something nice for a change, he began to plan making breakfast for his brother to show him how much he appreciates him. Gently Cal approached the two flights of stairs and slowly started to walk down them, when he got to the fifth step his vision started to blur so he gripped onto the banister as he slipped on something on the step below him and instead of falling down the stairs he slipped backward being flung over the banister bracing himself for the thud and darkness he would succumb to as he fell. However that wasn't the case as the darkness never came and instead he forced his hand to grasp onto the banister as he clung on for his life as he hand began to slip looking down he felt nauseas seeing the hallway which would soon have his lifeless body thrown onto it. Now knowing his only chance was Ethan he began to scream his brothers name hoping he would rouse from his slumber and come to his brothers rescue. While he waited he tried to consider different ways he could get out without falling. suddenly he realised all he need was his phone and began to rummage slightly for his phone but cursed when recalled he had left his phone in his room. All of a sudden a wave of tiredness passed him and he lost his grip. Preparing himself for the fall he closed his eyes and saw black spots corrupt his vision as it went dark.

Hearing a thump come from downstairs Ethan's eyes flickered open as he stumbled out of bed removing his glasses from his nightstand and placing them in his pocket he cautiously staggered down the steps and sheepishly shouted "hello is anyone there?" slowly taking step by step he gripped onto the banister not wanting to fall down the stairs finally reaching the bottom he saw a blurred, motionless figure sprawled onto the floor. wanting to get a closer look Ethan took his glasses out of his pocket and positioned them correctly onto his face, then instantly regretting his actions and wishing he hadn't. suddenly he sprinted upstairs searching for any phone he could find, then he dialled 999 waiting impatiently for anyone to answer and help Ethan it felt like forever but it was only a few seconds before the operator picked up.

"Hello, Emergency service operator, which service do you require?" the operator asked  
"Ambulance please!" Ethan responded quietly  
"I'll connect you now sir" she told Ethan sharply  
"Ambulance service, can you tell me your name and the address of the emergency" the second operator asked as Ethan relayed the information  
"right, Ethan can you tell me what has happened, are you hurt?" they asked him  
"no its my brother, I found him lying In the hallway, there's blood everywhere please send help" Ethan told them any knowledge he had learned being doctor had slipped away  
"ok, Ethan your doing really well I know this is upsetting but you being really brave" the operator told him sounding patronising, Ethan felt the opposite of brave he was a doctor who couldn't even help his brother.  
"right Ethan I need you to check if your brother's got a pulse, can you get two fingers and slowly place them on his neck, can you feel anything" they said as Ethan did exactly as he was told  
"he's got a pulse its faint but there!" Ethan told the operator anxiously  
"ok Ethan do you know what conscious means?" they asked him as if they were talking to a child  
"yes, im a doctor of course I do!" he snapped  
"right ok, help is on its way" the operator said abruptly  
"is sorry for snapping you were only trying to help, he's still unconscious" Ethan told her sincerely  
"okay, Ethan try not to worry to much help shouldn't be long" the operator said ending the call and Ethan looked towards his brother wondering how they were back here 5 months later.

 **Hope you enjoyed and thank you to the person who Pm me this idea. N..**


	8. 5 months later - part 2

**thank you so much to all of you who reviewed it was lovely to see such positive comments hope you all enjoy the next instalment**

 **5 months later- part 2**

Ethan spent the next 5 minutes constantly pacing up and down looking out window for any signs of an ambulance and checking to see that Cal's condition hadn't deteriorated not that Ethan thought it was possible it could get worse than it was now. Still keeling down by his brother and occasionally checking on him Ethan heard the barging in and footsteps from the intruder who happened to be the ambulance crew as a voice which could not be mistaken as Iain's bellowed through to them. Mustering all his courage Ethan shouted through "were in here" and awaited the shock of horror on is colleague's faces when they realised just who they would be bringing in. entering the kitchen Iain felt a familiar sense like he recognised the place he was and that could not be a good sign, his fears were confirmed as Ethan holler echoed through the house and recalling the briefing they had received it meant only one thing, something had happened to Cal. running into the room, Iain first glared at the amount of blood splattered on the walls and floors and then at the pale, lifeless body sprawled out onto the ground and the younger brother of the man clung desperately like he had done 5 months previous, the sight alone was distressing to witness and would reduce anyone to tears but Iain had a duty of care and he would make sure his job was done properly for Cal's sake.  
"Sam, I need a collar and board now!" Iain demanded normally he would be less aggressive but this was a matter of life and death and no one had time to waste.  
"Ethan, your going to need to give us some space to treat Cal, can you tell me what's happened" Iain asked him professionally with no emotion in his voice, Ethan then moved slightly his hands shaking realising who's blood was on his hands  
"I don't know I think he fell, I can't do this again, just help him!" Ethan said walking away from his brother and going outside accidently bumping into Sam  
"Ethan what are you doing here, I didn't realise it was that serious they needed a doctor?" she asked wondering what had exactly happened but Ethan stayed silent and entered his home with Sam by his side then she noticed who exactly they were treating and squeezed Ethan's hand in a comforting way ensuring him it would be alright.

As soon as Sam and Iain had loaded an unconscious Ambulance they all piled in ready to set of to the hospital, glancing round Ethan saw all his neighbours who were crowded outside while curiosity got the better of them. The ambulance ride to the hospital was painful and uncomfortable, Iain was trying to drive as fast as possible and Sam who had known the young doctors since she was little , watched on looking for any worrying signs from the young doctor laying lifeless on the trolley while his brother glared at the floor refusing to look at his older brother.  
"how we doing back there Sam?" Iain asked hoping for good news  
"no change Iain!" she replied bluntly as Iain wasn't sure to be worried or relieved, Sam somehow sensed this as she added on  
"he will be fine Iain, its Cal were talking about" she had known Cal longer than most people as they had grown up together and she trained along side him at Med school, so when she came back she was relieved Cal had done something with his life and became the doctor he aspired to be.

Suddenly there was a halt from the ambulance and the doors that would reveal the broken doctor swung open crashing onto the outside of the ambulance and stood waiting patiently, Connie Beauchamp, Charlie Fairhead and other members of staff ready to treat the incoming patient. However they did not expect to come face to face with someone who had left the exact hospital hours ago with nothing wrong. Connie suddenly stepped in taking the trolley and gesturing Robyn to stay with Ethan. "right Sam, what have we got" Connie asked with authority in her voice.  
"this is Caleb Knight,32, Caleb was found on the floor and believed to have fallen down the stairs an hour ago, he's got trauma to the head, possible dislocated leg, he's been unconscious throughout, GCS 12, Bp is 110/90, Sats 98%" Sam reeled of as Connie went into action as Cal started to regain consciousness and thrashed about in agony and Connie had realised no pain relief had been administered  
"Right lets get him into Bay 4, give him 10 of morphine, I want , LFT'S, U and E'S, group and save, Can someone order an urgent head CT and chest now" Connie demanded to Alicia  
Outside Ethan watched on as his brother was wheeled into Resus screaming, Robyn gently took his arm and guided him into the staffroom making sure his tea had plenty of sugar and she placed the steaming mug into his jelly like hands. Robyn slowly sat next to him an attempted to comfort him but he cut her off before she had even started "5 months ago we were in the same position he was in there!" he said pointing to resus like it was hell  
"oh Ethan" Robyn soothed him remembering the date  
"and now 5 months later, he's in there fighting for his life again because of me!" Ethan sobbed  
"Ethan, look at me, look at me none of this is your fault, none of it" Robyn told him hugging him as he placed his head on her shoulder  
"but it is I was too late last time and I was too late now!" he cried as he looked towards Resus 5 months later.

"Okay, Cal we've got you!" Charlie said trying to comfort the young doctor  
"Cal, can you hear me?" Connie asked as his eyes started to flicker indicating something was wrong  
"Eth-an" Cal cried before the monitors started to beep around him and his eyes were pierced shut as Dylan stormed into Resus looking concerned at the monitors  
"heart rates increasing Bp slowing down" Dylan told Connie as the machine's continued to beep as they looked at the young doctor who had a scar running along his chest from the last time he was in the Ed, Dylan glared at it and shuddered, 5 months ago he was in the same place.  
"Right lets get him intubated, where are the Ct scans?" Connie asked snapping Dylan out of his thoughts as she was passed the results, she glared clearly at them and saw nothing alarming  
"do you think it could be an intracranial bleed?" Dylan questioned also looking at the scans  
"there's and bleed but its not coming from his head" Connie said as she listened to his chest shaking her head  
"muffled heart sounds, how could he have a crush injury from stairs?" Connie questioned doing further examinations  
"where is his chest CT?" Dylan questioned looking around for them  
"he hasn't had one I thought there was no need!" Alicia told Dylan anxiously  
"well you were wrong about that!" he muttered looking back at Connie  
" muffled heart sounds, engorged neck vain, pauses paradoxes!" Connie said  
"Becks Triad, he's got a taponade?" they answered simultaneously  
"he needs a pericardicentesis right away, there's no time for an Echo!" Connie told Dylan as they both cursed  
"right I need at 18- gauge cannula on a 50 mil syringe" Connie ordered as she gave it to Dylan who placed it 45 degree angle to the skin under the young doctors sternum looking hesitantly at his face as he placed the equipment on the side taking a few shaky breathes as Charlie looked at the monitor  
"he's in VT were going to loose him if you don't do this now Dylan!" Charlie told him  
"I-I can't do this!" Dylan said stepping away  
"Dylan the pericardium is filling with blood and squeezing his heart, I can't do it but you can" Connie told him wishing she now hadn't injured her arm as Dylan came closer and picked the equipment up and performed the procedure as the monitors stopped beeping and his Bp returned to normal and they rushed getting a drain as Dylan left Resus and Connie now began assessing Cal's leg knowing he wasn't out of the woods but he would ne okay.

In the ambulance station Sam and Iain were waiting patiently for any news on Cal and Iain was telling her about what happened 5 months ago today  
"Dylan found him, stabbed outside of the ED?" Sam questioned in disbelief as Iain sadly nodded his head  
"Dylan had to perform a clamshell thoracotomy and we were all so sure he was gone but he pulled through and 5 months late-" Iain said as he realised that 5 months later he was far from fine he was back fighting for his life.  
"when we were little about 13, I remember him falling out of a tree he was in agony but he wouldn't show it because he didn't want to scare me and Ethan so he lay on his back and laughed through the pain and I remember kneeling and taking his hands as his laughs turned into tears once Ethan had gone and all I could do was hold his hand while he struggled to stay awake and today it brought all of it back seeing all the blood" Sam said as she sobbed  
"I had no idea you knew each other before im so sorry!" Iain said as he hugged her wiping the tears of her face  
"he'll be okay Sam he's a fighter" Iain said trying to comfort her.

Entering the hospital room Connie took a seat on the plastic chair looking towards the fragile man on the bed slowly taking his lifeless hand in her she felt him slowly move "Im, s-orry" he gasped looking into the familiar brown eyes  
"5 months goes fast doesn't it?" she told him as he smiled  
"I-m do-ing okay o-n th-es-e n-n-ine li-l-ives" he gasped painfully chuckling slightly  
"what happened Caleb?" Connie asked him waiting for a proper answer  
"i fainted, fell over the banister but managed to hold on while crushing my chest t-rying to get up, I could-n't br-eat-he, I cou-ldn't h-o-l-d on!" he told her s his eyes flickered and he fell asleep.  
waking up from his bedside Connie noticed Ethan looking at Cal and his injuries as he batted away the tears gently from his face  
"He will be okay Ethan and 5 months later he will still be okay, he's got his nine lives to help him." Connie said as they both chuckled and realised nothing would take Cal away from his family.

 **SO here is the next chapter hope you enjoyed it thank you for all the positive reviews I really appreciated an thank you to the person who Pm me asking for Cal to have the same injury Ethan had in the crash, anyway hoped you enjoyed 5 months later.. N**


	9. That night

A scream, that heart wrenching scream that echoed within the air lasting forever. Then silence, until my ear drums were bombarded by glass smashing into shards and then sobs, crying out in pain, crying for someone to save her to get her away from the monster who attacked her, the monster who ruined her life. That monster was staring at me in shock at my blooded form. God there was so much blood, why was he just standing there, did he hate me so much that he wanted me to die. Oh God, I'm going to die was the last thought that crossed my mind until darkness corrupted my vision setting me free from my demons.

What have I done?, this wasn't meant to happen, I stand there frozen unable to move, her words taught me "Don't lie" she screams "I was Frozen, not moving, not responding, tell me you didn't notice that!" Her screams overwhelm me even though she's silent she's not moving, not responding but this time it's different she's not frozen, she's dying. I rush over to her as she starts to regain conscious and starts to push me away, I don't blame her but I need to help her. I reach for my phone as realisation takes over ,I smashed it in anger. I have no phone, I can't help her, oh god what have I done? Putting my hands in my head I try to convince her to let me help but her words from earlier poison me once again "you carried on when u knew it was over, you carried on when u knew it was a no!" her words were the truth but I kept telling her to shut up but she carried on like I had "you raped me Eddie, live with it, own it!" She screams the truth we both know it's the truth and then it happens it gets to much for me and next thing I know I'm on the floor next to her trying to feel for a pulse she moves away, there's blood so much blood and for the third time that night I ask myself, what have I done?

Staring at the lights on the road I think about Alicia, how brave she is and how much I'll miss her, am I making a mistake, I should be with her right now but instead she's on her own trying to deal with everything that's gone on. I look at the road I've only been gone 10 minutes, " excuse me man, would u be able to take me back to 7 Holts View, I've changed my mind" he sighs but complies as I head back to Alicia feeling stupid for leaving in the first place. Finally I am outside, in the cool air as I walk to Alicia's, something feels different though as I open the door and shout through to Alicia trying not to startle her, what I didn't expect to be faced with was the shout for help from Eddie, what was he doing here?, where was Alicia? Running to where his voice with my eyes focus on the lifeless figure on the ground, Alicia!, suddenly anger over takes me as I glare at Eddie who was cowering near Alicia, "what happened, what did you do to her?" I shout crouching near her trying to assess her, one thing is clear is that there is too much blood, Eddie is about to answer but Alicia answers for him. "He attacked me" she whimpers barley audible, I cringe at the pain etched on her face "hey beauiful, it's okay I'm here now, it's all going to be okay I promise" I sooth her which is all I can do until I get her to hospital. "How long is the ambulance going to be" I asked Eddie but all he does is shake his head and explain about his phone I sigh In frustration, if only I never left.

I smile slightly that I'm not alone with Eddie that Bea isn't going to let me die alone, oh god there's more blood as i feel more pain shoot up my arm, it must be the brachial artery I think to myself both while Bea and Eddie are thinking the same thing. I needs a tourniquet, to stop the bleeding, Bea is looking at me holding my hand trying to comfort me while he is applying pressure on my arm trying to stop the bleeding, I can tell it's not working as he curses. "There's towels in the kitchen and belts upstairs, to make a tourniquet" I whisper to her as she nods but doesn't move, "Bea you need to get them you know where they are, he doesn't!" I tell her as at first she hesitated but then runs of to find them and I'm alone with him again.

Still applying pressure to her arm, I notice her eyes start to droop, she's looking smaller more fragile and vulnerable this is all my fault, if only Bea would hurry up. She looks at me her eyes empty, emotionless " I- I need sl-eep" she whispers, this can't be good I gently shake her as her eyes shut and her breathing rapidly slows down, panicking I carry on shaking her "Alicia, Alicia wake up come on, Alicia can you hear me?" I scream but there's no response, her pulse is weak and threats but it's there. Bra suddenly emerges from upstairs "Bea she's lost conscious, we need to get her to the hospital now!" I explain going into doctor mode, we both know it's not looking good as we begin to apply the home made tourniquet. Bea looks at her with sorrow in her eyes but talks directly alone "why, why couldn't you just leave her alone?" She requires no answer but even if she did I don't know why I did this why I ruined her life them made out she was crazy, what happened to the person I was. I stare at her unconcious, broken form she doesn't deserve any of this. What kind of monster am I?

Finally we are in the car on the way to the hospital, Eddie starts driving as Alicia regains consciousness she begins to get agitated, disorientated as she cry's out in pain as I tighten the make do tourniquet, I whisper reassuring words to her that she will be okay, Ethan will come to her rescue and she will heal around her friends who are like family. I look at Eddie who is concentrating on the road a look of concern on his face " what, what have you done now?" I shout as he suddenly swerves to avoid a car, "Eddie what's going on?" I practically scream at him as he tries to regain control of the car, Alicia looks petrified as she sees an over turned ambulance, and then suddenly bright lights as a car comes speeding towards. Then there's silence Eddie managed to avoid the speeding car and we sigh in relief until another car crashes into the back of us and suddenly the car is out of control, the three of us screaming uncontrollably, then we stop "Eddie, are you okay?" I ask as i see blood trickling down the side of his head "Alicia!" He screams as another car crashes into us overturning the veichle as again we are screaming for are lives and then darkness.


End file.
